


The Problem with being Marilyn

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: Archive of My Older Fics [2]
Category: British Singers RPF, McFly
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Halloween, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Dougie nod, and then they go their separate ways, off to plan their outfits for their annual Halloween party. Tom knows exactly what he wants to wear, but he has to make sure that Danny’s okay with it.</p><p>---<br/>(originally posted on LJ in 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Tom flips the coin and slaps it onto his hand, peeling back his fingers to reveal… Heads. His partner is Danny. God, is he glad that worked. He would have been able to work around it of course, but it’s so much easier this way. And they’re going to have the perfect excuse to spend a lot of time alone together. Tom can hardly wait.

He smirks up at the other guitarist before turning to the other two.

“Okay, so remember, the theme is famous dead couples. Can be from a film, or book, or real life people, anything, as long as they were a duo of some kind and they’re dead, okay?”

Harry and Dougie nod, and then they go their separate ways, off to plan their outfits for their annual Halloween party. Tom knows exactly what he wants to wear, but he has to make sure that Danny’s okay with it. And then, hopefully, on the actual night, Tom will be able to pluck up the courage to tell Danny how he feels about him.

"Soh, you got eneh ideahs?” Danny asks, flopping onto the sofa beside Tom.

The blonde can feel his cheeks flush. “Well, yeah. But- I’m not sure you’d want to…”

Danny’s eyebrows rise. They know he’s usually up for anything. “What is et?”

“Um, well I was thinking… we should try to outdo Harry and Dougs, yeah?”

“Damn right!”

“So… how about we go as a couple?”

“What, ah guy an’ a girl? But… I look like such a dick in a skirt!”

Tom grins. “It’s alright, I don’t mind being the girl. We could do this really well if we put a bit of effort into it. And I think there’s a couple that would be perfect for us…”

*

Danny giggles at his reflection in the mirror, pushing thick, old fashioned glasses further up his nose.

“This is goin’ tuh beh awesome!” he calls to Tom, who is still in the bathroom. “Come on mate, get out ‘ere alreadeh!”

Tom sighs, taking a moment to psych himself up, before unlocking the door and stepping out with a confidence he doesn’t feel. Danny gasps, staring at his image in the mirror before whirling round to look at him properly.

“Holy shit, Tom…”

The blonde winces. “Is it that bad?”

“No!” Danny says forcefully, before catching himself. “No. Man, yah should wear ah dress more often; it’s weirdly good on yah.”

Tom can’t help but laugh. “I’m going to take that as the compliment I know it was supposed to be.”

He ambles closer to Danny so they can stand side by side, and view their dynamic as a couple in Tom’s full-length mirror. He has to admit that Danny’s right, he does look pretty good.

Danny’s wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and grey waistcoat; his hear is straight and parted in that outdated style; on the night it’s going to be slicked down too.

Tom is in the iconic Marilyn dress, although it isn’t as low cut as the traditional one, because that would obviously look silly since he doesn’t have the cleavage to fill it. He hasn’t told Danny, but he’s going to put his hair in rollers to get that old fashioned bob, and he’s even going to paint his nails red, although the thought is freaking him out a little bit.

Danny wraps an arm around him, pulling him close. “There’s no way, no way in hell, the lads are gonna beat us.” he smirks, and Tom has to focus his energy in order to stop himself from just snuggling into him.

*

When Halloween finally rolls around, Tom can’t help but have a little bit of a panicking session.

It’s bad enough that he’s had to get rid of a lot of body hair (and he feels weird and naked and how do girls stand having hairless legs? Seriously, he’s pretty sure he’s going to freeze) but now he has to face other people in this outfit and oh my god, maybe he can just run away somewhere…

But then he can’t, because Danny’s at the bottom of the stairs gawping up at him, as if he didn’t feel nervous enough already, thank you very much.

“Um, hi.” Tom mumbles as he manages to make it successfully down the stairs without breaking his neck because of these weird little heels.

Danny fumbles with the collar of his shirt anxiously. “Hey.” Then he straightens up, as if drawing his confidence back. “Give us ah twirl then!”

“Are you shitting me? Not in these shoes!"

And just like that, the tension is gone.

*

Their neighbours begin arriving in little groups; Frankenstein and his bride, Caesar and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliet; and all of them exclaim in surprise when they realise who exactly is in the white dress. And then they all comment on how lovely Tom looks.

It would be more embarrassing if his heart wasn’t pounding so hard because Danny keeps looking at him in that way, that look Tom’s seen him give countless girls, but never guys, never _him_.

And now Tom thinks that maybe he was wrong, maybe this was a very bad idea because Danny only wants him now that he looks like a girl. He wants to scream and cry but there’s nothing he can do about it, so he just smiles and pretends that everything is as it should be.

*


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry and Dougie arrive, Tom’s on the makeshift dance floor mingling and chatting to their neighbours, so it’s Danny they see first. They take a few minutes to just point and laugh at each other.

“Mate, what is that!” Harry sniggers, “Seriously, what have you got in your hair?!”

“Fuck knows!” Danny replies. “Just who are you supposed tah be enehway?”

“Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.” Says Dougie, giving his cloak a swish before taking it off.

“Ooh! Get you!” Danny laughs.

“What about you, Fred Astaire or what?” asks Harry.

Danny shakes his head, clearly unfamiliar with the name. “Who the fuck is Fred Astaire?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Never mind.”

“I’m Arthur Miller actually.” Danny says, rocking his head like he knows all about him, but it’s all for show and they know it.

“Oh yeah, and who was he? And where’s Tom?”

“Forget Tom, who’s the fit bird dressed as Marilyn Monroe?!” Dougie hisses, rising onto his tiptoes to look over Danny’s shoulder.

Danny looks over his shoulder too, but no, there’s still only one person dressed up as the late film star. He turns back to the other two members of their band, who are staring quite intently at Tom. The blonde is oblivious, chatting away happily to Dracula.

“You’re kidding me right?” Danny manages to choke out and they both turn to him in surprise.

“What, you know her then? Who is she?”

Danny searches their faces for any signs of joking, but they’re deadly serious. A slow grin builds on his lips, and he glances back at Tom again.

“Friend of Tom’s.”

“Introduce me?” Dougie squeaks and it’s all Danny can do not to fall over laughing. Opportunities like this don’t come very often and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth.

“No way man, I’m already in there.” He indicates the second beer bottle he’s holding by giving it a little shake. “Who do you think this is for?”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m never going to get a girl with you around.” Dougie whines, and Danny has to leave at that point before he blows it all by giggling.

*

“Don’t look,” Danny whispers, sidling up to Tom and handing him the drink, “But Dougie and Harry are here.”

Tom blinks, clearly unsure. “Why can’t I look?”

"Coz they don’t recognise yah. They really think you’re ah girl.”

“No way!” Tom hisses and Danny nods, massive grin lighting up his face. He pauses as if to consider his next move.

“Dance with me?” Danny tilts his head in that adorable way and Tom can’t possibly say no.

*

“Aw, man.” Dougie groans, leaning heavily on the wall. “She’s not going to want to come anywhere us again, once Danny’s had her for a few weeks and chucked her for someone else.”

“You never know. She could be THE ONE.” Harry says as seriously as possible, but they both titter unbelievingly.

“Yeah right.” Dougie snorts, taking another sip of his beer. “I guess there’s always more fish out there, eh?”

*

Tom’s trying not to focus on the large hand on the small of his back. The fabric of his dress is just way to thin for Danny to be doing that, and it’s too hot in here and Danny’s just so fucking close…

He glances over the brunette’s shoulder and then back up at his face. “They’re still staring at us.” He whispers and Danny smiles.

“I think we should give ‘em ah little show, don’t you?”

And before Tom can register what that means, Danny’s kissing him, softly at first, then harder and Tom just can’t resist. Danny might only be messing around, but he’s going to savour this…

*

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Dougie yelps, shocked by the tone in the Harry’s voice.

“She’s married.”

He jerks his head in the direction of where Danny’s making out with the blonde ‘girl’. Her left hand is in his hair and sure enough, there’s a simple band on her wedding finger and it’s enough to make Dougie’s stomach collapse. If this gets out the public they’re screwed, not to mention how angry Fletch is going to be.

“Maybe it’s part of her outfit?” he attempts, but neither of them are very confident about it. Trust Danny to get them into a mess.

*

Danny brings his forehead to rest against Tom’s, breathing heavily. They got carried away and now neither of them knows what to say. Tom realises his fingers are still holding onto Danny’s slicked up hair, and he slowly releases it, letting his arm drop to his side.

“I should go, check my make-up…” He murmurs and Danny nods in agreement. They part awkwardly at first, suddenly uncertain, but then Danny swoops back down, kissing him again, chaste and sweet this time.

Tom offers him a fleeting smile and then disappears through the crowd. Danny’s left wondering what the fuck just happened when Harry grabs hold of his arm, dragging him into the kitchen.

“Dude, what?” Danny bolsters, trying to be his confident self, but neither Watson or Holmes look impressed.

“She’s fucking married Dan.” Dougie hisses, and Danny blinks, speechless. What are they talking about? But then his brain starts functioning again. They’re both wearing rings on their wedding fingers because it’s part of the outfit, and Danny wants to explain this, but that would mean telling them that it’s Tom, and before he can work out what to do he glances at his own ring, and the other’s eyes follow.

“What the-” Harry starts, but Danny interrupts with; “It’s part of the outfit!”

Dougie seems to accept this with an “Oh.” But Harry’s more shrewd, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Just who exactly was Arthur Miller married to?”

“Marilyn Monroe.” Tom answers for him, leaning casually against the other doorway that leads into the kitchen.

*


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, no one moves. The only sounds are those of Tom’s stereo pumping loud music, and the happy chattering of their friends in the next living room which bleeds into the silence until-

“You fucker!” Dougie exclaims whilst giving Danny a solid thump on the arm, more shocked than angry. “You, you let me stand there and…”

And Danny’s off, unable to contain his giggles any more, and pretty soon they’re all laughing riotously – all apart from Dougie who pouts, folding his arms over his chest in a huff.

“You’re unbelievable.” He sulks, “Such a bad friend…”

“But- the look on your face!” Danny wheezes through his laughter.

Tom carefully makes his way across the kitchen; these heels are dangerous at the best of times, let alone when he’s feeling giggly and a tad bit tipsy.

He wobbles just a little bit too much, and Harry catches hold of him before he twists his ankle off, hastily flinging an arm under Tom’s own so that the blonde can grab hold of his shirt. Harry suddenly seems very close as he sets Tom back onto his feet, snaking an arm around his waist.

“Careful,” mumbles the drummer, “You could break an ankle in those things.”

Tom smiles in appreciation of Harry’s quick thinking, before glancing at the other two, who are both looking at him anxiously.

“Are you all right?” asks Dougie and Tom can’t help but wonder if they would be this worried if he wasn’t dressed as a girl.

“Fine.” He smiles, but he can feel a blush staining his cheeks. “Thanks to Harry.”

His arm is still resting on Harry’s arm, the other man’s hand settled comfortably on his back. Tom knows he should probably step away, because Danny’s jaw is clenched tightly and he looks like he would dearly love to punch something.

Anger flares in Tom’s stomach, rising in his throat to choke him. _Fuck him,_ he thinks, after all, if he’s jealous it’s not really Tom’s fault.

How does that annoying Beyonce song go… If you like it you should have put a ring on it? It seems to fit his situation quite well. Unless Danny’s going to make it clear that he wants him – actually wants him, not just for tonight, because Tom looks pretty in make-up and a dress – then he’s not going to wait around any longer. It just wouldn’t be fair to himself.

Now that the danger has passed Dougie seems eager to sulk again. “I still can’t believe you did that to me. You’re such arseholes.”

Tom regards him in surprise. Dougie – and Harry too for that matter - are dressed in very old fashioned suits, period drama style almost, and he wants to ask who they are, but he’s distracted by what he’s supposed to have done.

“Did what?” he enquires, and feels Harry’s hand brush higher up his dress to the exposed part of his back, hooking a thumb over the fabric and then into it, to rub Tom’s skin absent-mindedly as he replies; “Doug thinks you look rather fetching in a dress, but Dan said you were taken.”

“Oh!” Squeaks Tom, partially because of what he just said, but mostly because if Harry keeps doing that he might just have to molest him.

Instead he sways slightly, considering his next move. He can feel a smirk grow on his lips. Danny’s looking positively murderous by now, swallowing thickly in order to keep himself in check, something that Tom knows he does whenever he’s trying to stop himself from lashing out.

“Well, _I’m not_ , obviously.” Tom hums, giving Dougie a conspiratorial grin. “You wanna dance with me Dougs?” and the other blonde nods quickly before catching himself and just rasping out; “Yeah, okay.”

Tom gives Harry’s arm a gentle pat, making sure his fingers linger just a little longer than necessary, before stepping out of his one armed embrace and leading Dougie back into the front room.  
  
*

Tom feels Danny glaring at him during the two dances he shares with Dougie, but he doesn’t look, because it’s a party after all. He’s supposed to be having fun.

They’re partway through their third dance, and Tom muses that Dougie hands so much smaller and less weighty on his body than Danny’s and he’s really not sure which he prefers.

When the song finishes, Dougie slinks off to mingle, kissing Tom on the cheek softly before he leaves. Tom bites back a moan when he feels Harry’s arms close around him shortly afterwards, wrapping around his stomach and pulling him into another dance.

“I know what you’re doing.” He whispers into Tom’s ear, voice deep and scratchy. He smells like cigarettes and Tom knows he’s been outside on his patio, he can feel the cold still clinging to his vintage outfit as he presses into him.

Trust Harry to know what’s going on. Tom hums, unable to trust himself with speech. He might be in love with Danny, but god damn, he can’t help but enjoy this.

“Danny’s not good with expressing his emotions, you know that.” Harry continues, giving his ear a little nip as chastisement. And it’s true; and Tom’s usually credited as the patient one, but how patient can one man be?

“So you think it’s a good idea to let him see you, like this, with me?” Tom counters, trying to keep his voice light.

He feels Harry shake his head. “He won’t. He’s outside, moping.”

Tom feels guiltier then, so he just nods when Harry suggests he goes out and talks to the other guitarist before he freezes to death. He turns in the drummer’s arms – he can’t resist a proper hug first.

He buries his face into Harry’s neck, breathing deeply, because although he wants to talk to Danny, he knows where that conversation needs to go, and he just needs a moment - in the familiar, the usual.

Harry holds onto him tightly, giving his back another stroke, calloused fingers tracing patterns across his skin. Okay, so maybe not completely normal, but close enough.

Harry drops a kiss onto his forehead. People seem quite keen on kissing him tonight. Not that’s he’s complaining or anything.

Tom slowly unfolds himself from Harry’s embrace, giving the drummer a hopeful grin that doesn’t quite meet his eyes, before setting off through the costumed people to the exit that leads to his back garden.  
  
*  
  
Tom tugs open his French windows, shutting them carefully behind him, immediately blasted by the frigid October air. Only a small semi-circle of amber light reaches into his garden; the rest is shrouded in darkness.

When his eyes accustom to the gloom, Tom notices a lone figure sitting at the very end of his stone patio, legs crossed, slumped against the side of his house.

He approaches him, walking slowly; not wanting to repeat his mistake from earlier, although he’s finding that stone is a lot easier to walk across in heels than carpet.

Danny says nothing when Tom finally reaches him, doesn’t even look up at the blonde as he tucks the skirt of his dress under his bum so that he won’t completely ice over when he perches on the concrete.

They sit in silence, both staring up at the clear sky, the twinkling stars staring down at them from many years ago. Tom wants to say something, anything, to break the silence; an apology would probably be the best, but what if he’s just making up Danny’s jealously in his mind? What if Danny just turns to him in confusion, creating a bigger mess for them both?

It’s just like him to invent a scenario that he wants to be happening, because he can’t face the fact that Danny does not, and could never, feel the same. Tom wraps his arms around himself, cold seeping in through the thin fabric of his dress, unable to suppress a shiver.

But in the end, Tom doesn’t need to say a thing. Danny just tugs off his suit jacket, dropping it over Tom’s shoulders before he wraps an arm around him, heavy and warm, clutching the blonde close. He knows that’s Danny sign language for ‘You’re forgiven’.

Tom takes a moment to just sink into the other man’s warmth, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder. Still, Tom doesn’t feel right without actually apologising verbally, because he knows it’s owed. So he leans into Danny, breathing out the two words into the side of the other man’s face; _I’m sorry,_ feeling the arm around him shift and tighten, keeping him close.

He rests there, protected by the younger man’s warmth, until Danny turns to face him properly. They’re so close that Tom can feel that they’re sharing the same breath, the same cool air as it rushes into their lungs. He can count every long eyelash framing those beautiful blue eyes, staring so intently into his own; can see those freckles on pale, moonlit skin like beacons through the darkness.

Danny’s eyes are glassy, clouded by conflicting emotions that Tom is sure must be reflected in his own. He can barely breathe any more, as through they’ve been suspended, frozen, neither willing to take the plunge and attempt to assess the situation they’ve found, no, landed themselves in, because this was always going to happen, if they let themselves get in too deep.

 _Inevitable,_ Tom thinks, before Danny closes the distance, pressing their lips together, gentle but firm, and when Tom’s eyes flutter closed he can almost feel the other man’s cool skin against his lashes. Danny winds his arms tightly around Tom’s frame, the same as earlier but somehow completely different.

Danny only moves a fraction away from him when the kiss ends, only taking a moment to breathe before kissing him again, and Tom’s crying but he doesn't really know why because this is what he wanted isn't it? But then his tears are mingling with Danny's, and somehow, that seems to mean it makes sense.

 _Mine,_ Danny moans against his lips, clutching him tighter now, almost uncomfortably, until Tom gasps _yours, always yours,_ admitting what they both know in their hearts; that they belong to one another, they have done since that first awkward handshake at the wrong audition; and the heart never lies, you know.


End file.
